


Bound

by itsthedetails



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are tied together and while trying to get free end up humping each others leg (could be Jared and Jensen filming)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

 

 

“See how stretchy it is?” Ted pulled on two ends of the length of rope, showing Jared and Jensen the elasticity. “So even though we’ll have tied the two of you together, if you need to, you’ll be able to free yourself.”

Jared nodded his head, slyly watching Jensen out of the corner of his eye as he continued to listen to Ted explain how this scene was going to be blocked. The script called for Sam and Dean to have been captured by the possessed person they’d been tracking, tied together and tortured before escaping. Jared was quite happy to be doing a scene that required him to be bound to Jensen, but he wasn’t sure how Jensen was taking it.

It was late Tuesday night after the day’s shooting had ended. They’d already filmed twelve hours today, but still had to rehearse how the scene was going to play out for tomorrow’s filming.

Ted’s voice filtered back through Jared’s thoughts, as the older man measured out lengths of rope. “Kim told me they’re going to be doing close ups on your faces during the scene. So, in order to eliminate changing the camera angle, switching back and forth between your faces, we’re going to have to tie you together either front to back or front to front. We’ll test out what’s most comfortable for both of you before we settle on something.”

Jared was nodding his head unconsciously until Ted’s words actually sunk in. “Wait, what?”

Ted stopped looping the rope and explained again. “In order to get the shot with both your faces in frame at the same time, we’ll have to bind you together either front to back or front to front.”

Jared didn’t think they’d be bound together like _that_. He figured they be tied back to back, no intimate body parts ever coming into contact. The excitement of being so close to Jensen quickly slipped into anxiety when he realized just exactly what parts of his body would be pressed up against his gorgeous green-eyed co-star. His gaze surreptitiously slid to Jensen, trying to gauge his feelings about being tied together in that manner, but his friend’s face gave away nothing.

Ted steam-rolled forward, hustling the boys toward the marked point on the set. “Okay, why don’t we try front to back first. You both’ll have to lay on the floor on your side and then I’ll bind your hands and feet.”

Awkwardly, the two got on the floor and fumbled around each other trying to get into position without touching each other too intimately. Finally, they’d arranged themselves in a position where Jensen was sort of spooning Jared, except there was a good foot of space between their bodies.

Ted looked down at them and rubbed his chin thinking. “Well that isn’t going to work. You need to be much closer to each other for me to tie you up.” He walked around the two, moving limbs and placing hands until Jensen was pressed against the length of Jared’s back, his arms around Jared’s body and bound in front, while Jared’s arms were pulled back around Jensen’s body and tied behind Jensen’s back.

Ted walked around them looking at the angles, trying to see if it was feasible to shoot the scene with them like this.

Jared and Jensen tried to stay still as Ted framed the shot, but they each had an arm trapped under the other’s full body weight, and the discomfort was getting harder to ignore.

Finally, Ted kneeled beside them and started undoing the ropes. “This isn’t going to work at all.”

Both Jared and Jensen breathed sighs of relief; it was an extremely uncomfortable position, even without the added stress of being in each other’s personal space.

Jared remained seated on the floor, arms resting on his knees, waiting to see how Ted would contort them next. Jared watched his co-star carefully, but Jensen refused to fully meet his gaze.

Ted was talking again, but Jared must have been more tired than he realized because he started to fantasize about Ted strapping them into a single harness and hanging them from the ceiling by bungee cord. Despite his determination _not_ to be aroused by being bound body to body to Jensen, Jared could feel his dick stirring.

He was so busy willing his cock to behave, he didn’t realize Ted had directed them into a new position. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jensen began delicately trying to maneuver into his lap. Ted was directing from the side. “Jared, you need to lean back—okay good. Now Jensen, put your arms around his back and turn more on your side. Good—good.”

Jared was trying so hard to keep from moving too much and creating too much friction, but his dick decided to follow it’s own will and just stopped listening to his brain altogether. He couldn’t really blame it; Jensen was sprawled on top of him, arms around him and thighs in between his legs.

Jared was holding his breath, trying to remain stock still as Ted tied their wrists. He couldn’t even look down at Jensen, afraid of what he’d see in those eyes. While this was more comfortable than their previous acrobatic act, being face to face made this infinitely more personal and definitely more suggestive. His first thought beyond hoping his hard-on wasn’t _too_ obvious pressing into Jensen’s stomach, was that the fangirls were going to hyperventilate over this scene.

Jared continued to hold himself rigid; trying to make space between his and Jensen’s body, if that was even possible. Ted strolled around the two taking his time examining all the angles. He nodded to himself, “I think this will do nicely, but Jared you need to relax more. Remember, the both of you will just have been beaten and tortured. You’re barely going to be able to hold your head up, let alone stay so stiff like that.”

Jared shot daggers at Ted and reluctantly let the tension seep from his body. As he relaxed, he could feel Jensen relax as well, pressing more of his body to Jared. Jared kept his eyes closed, praying for this to be over so he could go home and wallow in his embarrassment. Well, he’d wallow after taking care of the raging hard-on he was so desperately trying to ignore.

Ted smiled. “Perfect—are you two okay? Not too uncomfortable?”

Jared heard Jensen okay their positioning, but he only nodded in agreement, afraid if he spoke his voice would sound cracked and ragged, giving his precarious state away.

Jared prayed Ted would get his ass over here and untie them now, but the phone beeped on Ted’s belt, causing him to turn away to answer. Jared tried to remain still, but they both were squirming a little, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing into the movements just a little bit more than necessary. With each movement, each little jerk to adjust, Jared was sure that his arousal was becoming more and more obvious.

When this was all over Jensen was never going to speak to him again.

Ted interrupted Jared’s self-pity by saying he had to take this call and why didn’t they run their lines in this position to get used to it. As Ted walked toward the door, Jared mentally cursed him, thinking he won’t be getting a Christmas card from him _this_ year.

Jared was practically ready to cry from frustration as he studiously ignored the feeling of Jensen’s warm, heated breath against his neck, the muscular torso flattened to his chest and the thigh that was most definitely pressed to his cock.

If he could just hold it together until Ted returned, Jared could go die a slow and painful death from embarrassment in his trailer, never having to think of this moment ever again.

Jared was trying to think of every gruesome thing he’s ever seen or heard of—rotting flesh, naked and wrinkled old ladies, but he knew that Jensen could feel his rock hard cock digging into his abdomen and had to be wondering what the hell was going on.

Jensen moved again and Jared suppressed a groan. He shifted again and Jared couldn’t help it, his hips jerking forward of their own volition.

He heard Jensen’s raspy voice in his ear, “Jared, look at me. Come on, open your eyes.” Jared slowly opened his eyes and found Jensen’s clear green orbs, dark with desire locked onto his.

Jensen pressed his thigh up against Jared's cock again, rubbing torturously slow. Jared didn’t need more permission than that. His hips rocked as frantically as a teenager, grinding his cock against Jensen's warm body. His feet scrabbled against the smooth floor, trying to get more friction, as a tortured moan escaped. Through his hazy fog of lust, Jared heard Jensen grunting in his ear and those small desperate sounds pushed him over the edge, wet warmth spreading in his boxers. He jerked thrice more, soaking his jeans through, and groaned out Jensen’s name.

When Jared finally got his bearings back, his eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. He tried to scurry back and away, but he’d forgotten they were still bound together, so all it did was make him even more painfully aware of the dampness between them that was going to effectively end their friendship.

Finally realizing there’s nowhere to go, Jared just _stopped_ and hoped Jensen wasn’t going to murder him on the spot.

Jensen shifted to bring his face closer to Jared. “Hey—hey, look at me, Jay.” Jared lifted his eyes to meet Jensen’s and was surprised to find he wasn’t met with disgust and loathing. Jensen whispered again, “Hey, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”

Jared eyes widened almost comically and Jensen snorted in laughter. “Jay, man, I was dreading this because I thought for sure I’d give myself away being tied to you. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed or worried about.” He pressed his own crotch to Jared’s thigh. “You feel that? You’re not the only one who’s gonna walk outta here with a wet spot.”

A shy smile spread across Jared’s face until his incredible grin took over his entire face, nearly blinding Jensen with its brightness. Jensen returned Jared’s big grin and stretched up to lightly brush Jared’s lips with his own. His tongue slipped out to trace Jared’s bottom lip, when they heard the creak of the door opening and then the loud clang as it slammed shut behind Ted. They sprung apart, trying to calm their breathing and look innocent.

They stared up at Ted from their position on the floor, a faint blush staining both their faces.

Ted began to pull at the ropes. “I would have thought you guys would have untied yourselves by now. You must be uncomfortable.”

Jared chuckled looking down as Ted easily removed the pliable restraints, embarrassed that they had forgotten the rope was elasticized. They twisted and turned as they were released and managed to hide the telltale wet spots on both their jeans.

Jared led Jensen toward the door. “Let’s get out of here. I think you’ll be coming home with me tonight.”

“Definitely,” Jensen nodded in agreement, a smirk stealing across his features. “Go on ahead, I’ll be right behind you. I just forgot something.”

Jensen jogged back to where Ted was cleaning up. “Ted? Can I take these with us?” He gestured to the stretchy ropes coiled on the floor, “So Jared and I can, uh, rehearse.”

Ted waved his hand in the direction of the ropes. “Sure, go ahead.”

Jensen thanked him, grabbed the rope and hurried off to meet Jared.

Ted went back to cleaning up, mumbling to himself with an amused smirk on his face. “I lose more rope that way…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to SPN Wank Off Community on LJ.
> 
> A/N: Beta'd by the incomparable [](http://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/profile)[**lapdogdesign**](http://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/). Thank you!!!! 


End file.
